A silver belt costs $$12$, which is $12$ times as much as a blue sweater costs. How much does the blue sweater cost?
Answer: The cost of the silver belt is a multiple of the cost of the blue sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$12 \div 12$ $$12 \div 12 = $1$ A blue sweater costs $$1$.